battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Festival (Celebration Event)
Celebrate the Summertime with a special seasonal Battle Cats Festival: - PONOS' Announcement The Summer Festival is a Celebration Event that first occured from July 12th, 2016 to July 26th, 2016. Event *'Limited Edition Summer Capsules' :The Gals of Summer hit the beach! :Galaxy Gals and other Cat cuties are heading to the seaside for this special Gals of Summer set, with the all new Uber Seabreeze Coppermine joining the team! :Visit the Rare Capsules during this event for a chance to pick up these cool seasonal Cats! *'Limited Summer Stages' :Time to get your groove on and partyyyyy!!! Summer stages are back and ready for you to take them on! :First, visit Stories of Legend/Event Stages to take on Summer Diary! :Clearing any stage in this map will give you a small chance to pick up the Rare character Awa Odori Cat for your Cat Army! :Later stages will give you a better chance of collecting this special unit, but you can also use a Treasure Radar for a 100% chance of getting it! :※Visit the Rare Cats section of the Upgrade screen to activate Awa Odori Cat after you collect it! During this event, two Summer-themed Event Maps will appear, the first being Summer Diary (ときめき夏祭り Tokimeki natsu matsuri, Throbbing Summer Festival). Awa-Odori Cat is a rare drop in this event, but players can use a Treasure Radar to get it in one shot. This event introduces 2 new enemies: :Plus, check out the seasonal stage Summer Lesson! :Limited challenges await you in this exciting special stage! :Any stage in this map will grant you Lucky Tickets on clear, good for awesome rewards in the Lucky Capsules only available during the Summer Festival! :Later stages will offer even more Lucky Tickets upon victory! :※ If you cannot see the Summer Lesson/Summer Diary stages, ensure that your app is updated to the most recent version. The second Event Map, Summer Lesson (サマーレッスン Samāressun) drops Lucky Tickets. This event introduces 1 new enemy: *'Lucky Capsules!' :Get special Cats, items, and XP packs from these limited edition capsules! :Check out the Lucky Capsules section on the Cat Base menu to use your collected Lucky Tickets from Summer Lesson event! :Plus, get a bonus Lucky Ticket along with any Rare Capsule draw! :※Any single Rare Capsule draw will grant you one extra Lucky Ticket, while an 11-Capsule Draw will reward you with a bonus 11 Lucky Tickets! :※Once the Lucky Capsule event is over on August 26th, you will be unable to use your remaining Lucky Tickets or exchange them for items, etc. Be aware and use them soon after getting them! :※Update to the most recent version of the Battle Cats to access this feature! *'Special Missions in the Catnip Challenges!' :Collect limited-time mission rewards by completing Summer Stages! :Once you've met the requirements, head to the Catnip Challenges and accept your prizes by tapping the correct mission! :※These Special missions can only be completed until August 26th, 2019 at 11:00am, so don't forget to claim your rewards before then! List of Stages Summer Diary Summer Lesson Gallery Catland1.png|Event Poster (EN) Catland2.png|Event Poster (EN) Summer Illust 3.jpg Category:Event Category:Celebration Events